Feuer und Eis
by Eneira
Summary: Der Auftrag den Dumbledore Snape gab, besteht daraus seine alte Position, allerdings als Spion, in Voldemorts Reihen wieder einzunehmen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wird ihm dabei etwas aufgehalst, was er nur schwer wieder los wird. Kapitel 2 is up!
1. Prolog

**Feuer und Eis**

**Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, alle unbekannten mir! :-)**

**Prolog:**  
Wie so oft verfluchte Severus die Tatsache, dass Voldemort sich immer die unpassendsten Gelegenheiten aussuchte, um ihn zu sich zu rufen. Mit hastigen Schritten und einer Hand auf seinen Unterarm gepresst stürmte er aus dem Schloss und verließ das Gelände, um zu apparieren. Warum gerade jetzt? Konnte das nicht wenigstens warten, bis er die Lehrerversammlung hinter sich gebracht hatte?

Missmutig tauchte er vor einer alten Kirche wieder auf. Er sah sich um. Dieser Ort war ihm gänzlich unbekannt, zumal er sich keinen Reim daraus machen konnte, was Voldemort und eine Kirche verbinden sollte. Schließlich verwarf er seinen Gedanken und trat auf die Eingangstür zu. Quietschend schob er sie auf und machte einen Schritt ins Innere.

Der Vorraum war komplett verdunkelt und nur ein kleiner Lichtschein viel unter einer Tür hindurch. Auf diese ging er zu und öffnete sie ebenfalls, allerdings nicht ohne sich vergewissert zu haben, auch nur bei der kleinsten Bewegung seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe ziehen zu können. Vorsichtig betrat er die Kathedrale und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf dem Altar erblickte er eine, in ein schwarzes Kleid gehüllte, Frau. Sie hatte hell blondes, fast weißes Haar, doch zu Severus Erschrecken schimmerte vor ihr eine dunkelrote Blutlache auf dem Boden, die anscheinend von ihr stammte.

Vorsichtig ging er noch etwas an den Altar heran. Anscheinend war es eine junge, hübsche Frau, doch bevor er erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handeln könnte, näherten sich Schritte, die an den Kirchenwänden wiederhallten.

,,Severus, wie ich sehe, hast du schon einen Blick auf unsere Dame hier geworfen."Severus wirbelte herum.

,,Lucius.", presste er zischend hervor und fixierte den Mann vor sich. Dieser schaute ihn nur herablassend an und ging auf den Altar zu.

,,Elyana Deacon, eine Verräterin. Sie wollte unserem Meister nicht mehr dienen", sagte Lucius schließlich und sah spöttisch auf den scheinbar leblosen Körper vor sich herab.

„Doch sie lebt noch. Weiß Gott, warum der Lord ihr gnädig war", Severus horchte auf, „und nun hast du die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, den Helden zu spielen und sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen.", fuhr Lucius fort und seine Augen ruhten, seinen Zorn wiederspiegelnd, auf Severus.

Severus schluckte. Er sollte diese Frau mit nach Hogwarts nehmen? Wie sollte er Dumbledore ihre Anwesendheit erklären? Doch auf diese ungestellte Frage schien Lucius eine genaue Antwort zu kennen.

„Es wird nicht schwierig sein, DAS zu erklären", sagte er und deutete auf die Blutlache vor dem Altar, „sie ist eine alte Bekannte von Dumbledore. Er wollte sie sowieso als Lehrerin bei sich einstellen. Und die Verletzungen stammen natürlich von uns. Die ach so gute Elyana wurde von uns überfallen und wir hielten sie für tot, also haben wir sie liegen gelassen."

Severus hatte auf all das keine Erwiderung parat. Diese Erklärung war so instabil und durchsichtig, dass sie genau zu Lucius´ Denkvermögen passte. Er hatte nur Glück, dass Dumbledore ihn selbst als Spion zu den Todessern zurückgeschickt hatte, sonst wäre spätestens nach dieser Sache seine Tarnung aufgeflogen.

„Hat es dem Meister der Zaubertränke etwa die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Lucius spöttisch und um seine Lippen kräuselte sich ein fieses Lächeln.

,,Nein, nicht ganz. Ich überlege nur gerade, ob dir deine Todessertätigkeit den Verstand geraubt hat. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass Dumbledore das Alles glauben wird? Denn dann unterschätzt du ihn gewaltig", antwortete Severus und nun verzog sich seinerseits sein Mund zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln, was Lucius genau zeigte, dass er unterlegen war und verloren hatte.

„Tja Severus, dann wirst du dich anstrengen müssen. Denn bei dir wird der dunkle Lord mit Sicherheit keine Gnade wallten lassen. Also, sieh dich vor!"

Lucius lachte und von einem Moment auf den anderen war er in einem Wirbel aus Farben verschwunden. Appariert.

Severus schaute auf die Stelle, wo Lucius eben noch gestanden hatte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? ‚Macht hier einen auf zweiten Voldemort und befiehlt mir, mich um diese Frau zu kümmern!' dachte Severus grimmig.

Jetzt kam Severus die Frau auf dem Altar wieder in den Sinn. Elyana! ,,Verflucht!", seufzte er und ging auf sie zu. Ihr Gesicht wirkte verspannt und ihre Lippen waren blass. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf seine Arme. Sie war eiskalt. Severus seufzte und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre schlaffe Gestalt apparierte er.

* * *

**A/N: So, das war es dann erstmal....Ein bissl hab ich schon weiter geschrieben, aber wenn ich keine Reviews kriege, denke ich nicht dran, etwas hochzuladen. fg**

**Ne, also ehrlich, ein kleines Review, ja? Bin dann auch ganz lieb und schreibe brav weiter.**

**Büdde, ja? Einfach nur das kleine süße lila Knöpfsche drügge! gg **

**Liebe Grüße Eneira**


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

A/N:

,,Und Voldemort hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht zu erscheinen.", beendete Severus seinen Bericht und schaute Dumbledore an. Dieser nickte nur und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. ,,Elyana wird sich sicherlich in den nächsten Tagen erholen, dann werde ich sie um weitere Auskünfte bitten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie sie so dumm sein konnte und Voldemort gesagt hat, dass sie sich ihm abwenden wollte. Sie redete doch schließlich nicht mit einem verständnisvollen Menschen, sondern mit einem Tyrannen, einem Mörder!"

Dumbledores Züge nahmen einen Ausdruck der Bitterkeit an. So etwas sah man bei dem alten Zauberer nur selten. Severus nickte.

,,Und was passiert jetzt mit ihr?", fragte er schließlich und Dumbledore seufzte. ,,Sie wird, wenn sie sich wieder erholt hat, den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Und dann wird sie dich wahrscheinlich zu den Todessertätigkeiten begleiten müssen. Voldemort wird nun sehr viel von ihr verlangen und sie vermutlich bei dem kleinsten Fehltritt töten."

Severus nickte wieder. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, wieso Voldemort sie trotz ihres Verrates verschont hatte. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er bald etwas erfahren würde. Dumbledore entließ ihn mit einem gütigen Lächeln und Severus ging nachdenklich in Richtung Kerker.

Zwei Wochen vor beginn des Schuljahres hatte sich Elyana von ihren Verletzungen erholt. Die Rippenbrüche waren verheilt und auch seelisch war sie wieder stabil. Nach einem langen Gespräch hatte Dumbledore sie von ihrer weiteren Tätigkeit als Spionin in Kenntnis gesetzt und hatte sie ebenfalls in das Geheimnis über Severus´ Identität eingeweiht. Elyana nickte nur und wirke äußerlich völlig ruhig. Innerlich jedoch war sie aufgewühlt. Sie hatte sich eigentlich schon ausgemalt, wie sie endlich ein neues Leben hier in Hogwarts beginnen würde, ohne Voldemort je wieder gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Jetzt jedoch, stellte sie traurig fest, musste sie doch wieder zu ihm zurück und dann auch noch als Spionin. Aber sie hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl.

,,Nach dieser langen Zeit im Krankenflügel, möchtest du doch jetzt sicher in deine Gemächer", sagte Dumbledore, der ihren Blick beobachtet hatte und stand auf. Nun schien Elyana mit einem Mal wieder gut gelaunt und lächelte ihn erfreut an. Sie war bereits als Schülerin auf Hogwarts gewesen und war nun sichtlich aufgeregt, da sie dieses Schloss nun aus der Sicht eines Lehrers erkunden konnte.

Ihre Gemächer waren in einem der Osttürme untergebracht und ein Portrait mit einem Mann mit hellblonden, zusammengebundenen langen Haaren bewachte den Eingang.

,,Sonnentag", sagte Dumbledore und mit einem ,,Wie wahr!", schwenkte das Portrait zur Seite. Elyana folgte dem Schulleiter und stand schließlich mitten in ihrem neuen Wohnzimmer. Die Hauselfen hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Räumlichkeiten schon mit ihren Sachen einzurichten und alles war sehr wohnlich. Elyana nahm gleich das große Fenster gen Osten gerichtet in Augenschein. Mit einem Lächeln ging sie darauf zu und öffnete die großen Flügeltüren, die bis auf den Boden reichten. Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und sie atmete die frische Luft sogleich ein.

,,Wunderbar!", gab sie schließlich von sich und Dumbledore schmunzelte. ,,Ja, die Osttürme haben wirklich die beste Lage", sagte er und hielt kurz inne, ,,dann gewöhne dich schnell wieder ein und wenn du Fragen hast, melde dich einfach bei mir oder rufe nach einer Hauselfe", fügte er dann noch hinzu und drehte sich zum Gehen um. ,,Albus?", hielt Elyana ihn auf und wendete sich ihm zu. ,,Danke für Alles."Dumbledore nickte nur lächelnd und schritt dann nach draußen.

Elyana schloss die Flügeltüren und sah sich dann um. Ihr nächster Blick galt dem Nebenraum, in dem ein wunderschönes Himmelbett stand. Seufzend ließ sie sich darauf nieder und strich gedankenverloren über die samtige Tagesdecke. Endlich war sie wieder da wo sie sich wirklich zuhause fühlte. Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken legte sie sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

* * *

A/N:


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

,,Gute Arbeit Severus. Du hast sie mir ausgeliefert. Auch wenn es nicht ganz freiwillig war. Wir dulden weder Liebe noch Mitgefühl! Merk dir das!"

Schweißgebadet schreckte Severus auf. Er sah sich um. Er lag in seinem Bett. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Er atmete nur stoßweise und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die verschwitzte Stirn. Er hasste jede Art von Träumen, die er hatte. Denn seitdem er zu den Todessern gehörte, träumte er immer nur von Aufträgen, von Voldemort und den Menschen, die durch seine Hand umgekommen sind. Wie jedes Mal stand er auf und ging zu seinem Tränkeschrank, nahm sich eine Phiole mit einer lilablauen Flüssigkeit und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug.

Sofort setzte die Wirkung ein und er taumelte zum Bett, wo er sofort traumlos einschlief.

Genau das Gleiche hatte Elyana gerade hinter sich. Ihr Traum war für sie gerade zu erschreckend. Snape hatte sie an Voldemort ausgeliefert! Hatte sie mit dem Imperiusfluch unter dem auch er stand, gefügig gemacht.

Elyana schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war nur ein Traum. Keine Realität. Auch sie nahm einen Phiole zur Hand und leerte den Inhalt. Sofort sank sie in die Kissen ihres Bettes und die Phiole glitt geräuschvoll zu Boden. Doch das hörte sie schon nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Elyana von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die sich ihren Weg durch die schweren Samtvorhänge ihres Bettes bahnten. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich, wobei sie herzhaft gähnte. Dann schwang sie die Beine über die Bettkante und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Dort riskierte sie einen Blick in den Spiegel, drehte sich jedoch sofort wieder weg.

,,Oh man. Das kann ich ja nicht mal mir selbst zumuten.", stellte sie fest und versuchte ihre Haare zu bändigen. Da die Bürste jedoch ihre Wirkung verfehlte, schmiss sie sie resigniert in eine Ecke und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. ,,Ich sollte das immer so machen.", sagte sie schließlich als ihre Haare in kleinen Wellen über ihre Schultern fielen und ging dann zu dem großen eichenen Kleiderschrank, der in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand. Ihre Wahl fiel auf ein dunkelrotes, enganliegendes Kleid und sie besah sich lächelnd im Spiegel, als sie es angezogen hatte.

Ihren Zauberstab steckte sie in eine Innentasche ihrer schwarzen Robe und zog diese auch über. Dann verlies sie ihre Räume, um frühstücken zu gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich an alles aus ihrer Schulzeit erinnert hatte und den Eingang zur großen Halle gefunden hatte. Vor der großen Tür hielt sie jedoch einen Moment inne und atmete tief durch, bis sie die Halle betrat.

Sie fühlte sich fast wieder wie an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts und betrachtete genau wie damals erstaunt die verzauberte Decke, die heute dasselbe Wetter wiederspiegelte, wie Elyana es auch schon durch das Fenster in ihren Gemächern gesehen hatte. Sonne und ein strahlend blauer Himmel.

Lächelnd ging sie auf den Lehrertisch zu, wo Dumbledore sie ebenfalls lächelnd erwartete und sie den anderen Professoren vorstellte. Wie immer jedoch hatte der Lehrer oder, in diesem Fall, die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste das Pech, neben Snape zu sitzen.

Der bärtige Halbriese, der Elyana als Hagrid vorgestellt worden war, warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu, den Elyana jedoch ganz und gar nicht verstehen konnte. Professor Snape hatte sie schließlich gerettet und teilte das gleiche Schicksal, wie sie. Sie fühlte sich ihm also irgendwie verbunden.

,,Guten Morgen Professor Snape!", sagte sie freundlich und setzte sich neben ihn. Severus nickte nur. Elyana achtete nicht großartig darauf, da sie in diesem Moment mit großer Freude feststellte, dass der Tisch mit allerlei Leckerein gefüllt war, von denen sie nur zu gerne probieren wollte. Sie hatte schließlich großen Hunger.

,,Oh Professor Sie müssen einfach etwas davon probieren!", schwärmte sie schließlich und hielte ihm schließlich etwas unter die Nase, was Severus erst gar nicht zu identifizieren versuchte, sondern stattdessen grummelte: ,,Ich muss gar nichts, außer meinen Kaffee zu trinken."Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte nahm er daraufhin noch einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und massierte sich schließlich die Schläfen mit einer Hand.

,,Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Kopfschmerzen? Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Elyana leicht besorgt und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

,,Wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, kann ich alles bejahen.", antwortete er schlecht gelaunt und stützte sich auf seine Hand.

,,Soll ich ihnen was für ihre Kopfschmerzen besorgen?", fragte sie daraufhin hilfsbereit und strich ihm über den Rücken.

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Berührung zuckte Severus zusammen und starrte sie ungläubig an. ,,Ich habe schon etwas dagegen genommen.", erklärte er schließlich kurz und widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee.

,,Ah ok. Aber sagen Sie ruhig bescheid, wenn Sie mal etwas brauchen. Ich helfe ihnen gerne."

,,Miss Deacon, ich unterrichte an dieser Schule Zaubertränke. Ich kann mir durchaus selbst etwas für meine Kopfschmerzen herstellen.", antwortete Severus nun leicht genervt und stellte seine nun leere Tasse etwas zu laut auf den Tisch, sodass Dumbledore zu ihm herüber schaute.

,,Oh, das tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Aber ich helfe ihnen auch gerne anderweitig, wenn Sie möchten. Ich bin Ihnen schließlich was schuldig, nachdem Sie mich gerettet haben."

Severus seufzte. Daher wehte also der Wind. Sie wollte ihre vermeindliche Schuld wieder gut machen. Sie wusste schließlich nicht, dass es ein Befehl gewesen war, sie mitzunehmen und er sie nicht zufällig gefunden und gerettet hatte.

Resigniert ließ er die Schultern hängen und nahm sich noch etwas Kaffee. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Eine Frau, die meinte sich revanchieren zu müssen. Dieser Tag begann schlechter, als der letzte aufgehört hatte. Severus´ Stimmung näherte sich dem Nullpunkt und Elyana hatte anscheinend immer noch nicht vor, ihr Frühstück still zu genießen.

,,Wissen Sie", begann sie wieder, ,,ich wollte als Mädchen immer Lehrerin für Verwandlungen werden. Am Anfang waren meine Noten auch sehr gut. Nur dann irgendwann, habe ich mich immer mehr verschlechtert.", sagte sie betreten und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

,,Naja, aber dafür war es in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste genau anders herum. Erst war ich grottenschlecht. Nur dann bekamen wir so einen niedlichen neuen Lehrer und da habe ich mich dann natürlich besonders angestrengt, damit er..."

,,Miss Deacon! Haben Sie denn niemand Anderen, dem Sie das erzählen können? Das ist ja grauenhaft. Ich möchte mir nun wirklich nicht mein spärliches Frühstück von irgendeiner Schwärmerei für einen ,ach so niedlichen Lehrer´ verderben lassen.", zischte er und Elyana seufzte.

,,Professor Snape, wissen Sie was ich glaube?", begann sie in einem barschen Ton und Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte es anscheinend geschafft sie sauer zu machen. ,Sehr schön.´, dachte er und wartete auf den Knall. Doch, er kam nicht.

Stattdessen begann sie wieder ihn ,anzutatschen´, wie es Snape durch den Kopf schoss. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und flüsterte: ,,Ich glaube, dass ihre Schulzeit nicht so erträglich war, wie meine. Sie haben doch bestimmt auch für jemanden geschwärmt. Doch Sie haben sie schließlich nicht bekommen, nehme ich an. Und nun gehören Sie zu den vielen einsamen Männern, die sich gegen die Frauenwelt verschworen haben, da Sie nach der Abfuhr ihrer Angebeteten zutiefst verletzt und entmutigt waren und nun meinen Sie, dass keine Frau der Welt Sie haben will, weil diese eine Frau Sie nicht wollte.", schloss sie und streichelte weiterhin seinen Arm.

Snape hob seine rechte Augenbraue nun so hoch, dass sie fast nicht mehr zusehen war. Doch plötzlich verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Wie können Sie es wagen? Sind sie so etwas wie ein Seelenklempner? Wenn ja, dann lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich so etwas nicht brauche.", zischte er leise und bedrohlich und Elyana hob nun ihrerseits eine Augenbraue.

Ihre Hand ruhte immer noch auf seinem Arm, als sie ihm nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete: ,,Nun regen Sie sich nicht auf. Ich bin kein Seelenklempner. Ich habe mir eben nur Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Sie so verbittert sind. Oder sind Sie es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand für Sie interessiert?"

Das war zuviel! Mit einem bösen Blick drehte er sich zu ihr und fixierte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. Mit einem Ruck löste er sich von ihr, erhob sich ohne sie dabei noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und verließ dann mit wehendem Umhang die große Halle.

Elyana sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Snape konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er ihre Vermutung bestätigt hatte. Er war ein totaler Einzelgänger und war es anscheinend tatsächlich nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand, um ihn sorgte. Elyana grinste leicht, als sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandte. Sie würde schon noch rausbekommen, was der Grund für sein Verhalten war.

* * *


End file.
